1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microscope with an observation optics and with an autofocus arrangement, and more particularly to a microscope in which the observation optics includes an objective through which at least one observation beam path passes and a variable magnification system, and the autofocus arrangement includes a projection beam path which passes through the objective for the projection of an autofocus marking on an observation object, and an imaging beam path which passes through the objective and the variable magnification system for imaging on a detector the autofocus marking projected onto the observation object.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A microscope of this kind is known from French Utility Model 80 00069. This known microscope is constructed such that the projection beam path passing through the objective is coupled, between a first and a second lens of a condenser, into the illumination beam path of the microscope by means of a mirror or a Lummer cube. In this case, the condenser lens in the illumination beam path, through which lens the projection beam path passes and which affects the projection of the autofocus marking, is particularly matched to the autofocus radiation, which is infrared in this case.